The End of the Courtship
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: Sequel to Courting Jazz. Now it's Jazz's turn to court Prowl. A 'worried' Smokescreen has a talk with him.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Warnings: **none?

**A/N:** The second fic for the winners of the poll. Since so many people wished for a continuation for Courting Jazz, this is my gift to all of you. I hope you like it as much as you did the other one. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**_The End of the Courtship_**

If there was one thing Prowl would never get used to, it would have to be Jazz's specialty of breaking into a room to leave him a gift without him noticing… WHILE he was in the room. Otherwise, he wouldn't find it so disconcerting. After all, he'd pull a trick a like that when he courted the visored mech.

Of course, he also couldn't keep the smile from his face whenever he looked up from a data pad to find a cube of energon waiting for him or waking up to find Jazz had left him a present while he recharged. Logically, he was a little apprehensive when it first happened, but he had nothing to fear from Jazz.

Besides, it was adorable the lengths the Porsche would go through to ensure his gifts would be liked by him. Up until now the Datsun had been sure no one knew about his fascination for human theater, and then Jazz comes along and gifts him with several vids of them. He was still running scenarios on how he could've gotten that information.

He couldn't help but wonder what else had Jazz uncovered about him.

* * *

Smokescreen knew something was wrong the moment he had to sit with Jazz to talk about Prowl. He'd been watching things as close as he could, given that Jazz and his cohorts were sneakier than him when they chose to be., and gotten to the conclusion that things would not end smoothly if Jazz continued his stalking game. After all, tacticians could be as quirky as special ops mechs. They just went about it on a different way.

Tacticians planned and verified everything went according to plan. They never shared their plans with another and any hint of its discovery required a new strategy to be thought. Their courting consisted of carefully elaborated plans to convince the intended victim of their love and , sometimes, convince the victim they loved them back. Manipulation at its finest, if one thought about for too long, but that was their way and they were alright with it. In fact, while tacticians often pursued other types of mechs, they grew bored easily. They usually made permanent bond with other tacticians.

Unless they became involved with a special ops mech. They had the power to keep them on their toes, so to speak. They kept their processors working, continuously adapting their plans, and rarely bored them. Then, the tactician was as good as dead because special ops didn't bond. Ever. And they never stayed with one mech for long, leaving the tactician to die from spark break. Something Smokescreen thought to be silly, until he saw it happened. The mech had literally died when his processor got stuck in an endless loop of planning ways to get his lover back. Smokescreen hated to think that could happen to Prowl and Jazz was the epitome of a special ops mech.

The blue Datsun could see why Prowl was going through all this trouble. Jazz was a stunning, intelligent mech capable of keeping up with them. If Prowl was willing to put himself at risk, then Smokescreen was going to be sure the other had at least a chance to make it work.

"You better move fast before he gets bored," was the first thing he said after taking a seat next to the Porsche.

Jazz threw him a curious glance, "bored? If he really cares 'bout me like he says, he ain't getting bored."

At least he sounded more confident about it, rather than disbelieving. It gave Smokescreen some sort of hope for them if Prowl had managed at least this much. Smokescreen just shrugged his shoulders, ready to tell Jazz more information than he'd ever been willing to share with a non-tactician type.

"He can't help it. It's a tactician's thing. Right now, I'm willing to bet half my high grade stash that he's thinking over your strategy. Once he figures it out, you'd have to make a new one."

"I thought the purpose was for him to catch me," Jazz replied with a hint of a teasing smile.

Smokescreen chuckled, "Maybe for you guys. For us, it's all about not getting caught."

There was a moment of silence as Jazz processed his words, "Thought we were all on the same side."

Smokescreen sighed, his optics looking away from Jazz, "We are. That doesn't mean we stop our processors from working."

He knew Jazz was intelligent enough to make out what he meant with those words. If Jazz had any objections about Prowl's planning, at least they would know it now.

Instead, Jazz smiled softly, almost endearingly, before speaking, "So, I'm supposed to do what? Strike when he doesn't expect it."

Now this, Smokescreen wasn't expecting. He could see Jazz angry at being caught in a tacticians plot and never again talk to any of them. He could see Jazz going back into hiding until settling the matter with Prowl. He could even envision Jazz storming out of the room to ask for a transfer somewhere far away from Prowl without giving any explanation. Maybe there WAS hope for them.

"Yeah. Surprise the enemy and get your prize," Smokescreen said seriously, catching Jazz's visor with his optics, "You can get him to catch you red handed later, if that's the way to rev your engine."

Jazz gaped at him and Smokescreen had to laugh at the sight. The Porsche glared at him and he took his leave. He'd done all he could, now he expected to sit back and watch the show.

* * *

Prowl arrived later than usual. Usually, he was able to keep normal shift hours. His workload was substantial, but nothing like he used to get back on Cybertron. Back then he'd been forced to perfect the art of dealing of triple the amount of paperwork at roughly the same time. Meaning, he was enjoying the closest thing to light weight duty in his field and he couldn't complain. Except on days like this when everything and anything conspired to make him pull a double shift. The fact that he couldn't finish his paperwork due to an impromptu meeting didn't help matters.

He laid down on his berth, his door wings shifting to a comfortable position. He knew he was going to need to move soon, but he was too tired to care. He turned off his optics and began powering down. His last thought being how he hadn't seen nor heard from Jazz in all day.

He wondered if he'd done something to anger him.

* * *

He onlined to the feeling of someone settling beside him. His berth was was big enough for two mechs laying close together and whoever had broken into his room was close enough for Prowl to feel uncomfortable.

He powered on his optics to find Jazz making himself comfortable next to him.

"Jazz?"

The mech seemed surprised to see him awake, but that didn't stop him from making himself at home on his berth, "Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya up, Prowler."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to sit, but Jazz placed a hand on his chest to keep him from doing that.

"Well, I came in to frag you senseless, but you were already recharging'. I figured I'll spent the night here and frag ya senseless in the morning," Jazz replied, a teasing smile accompanied with the hand on his chest plate trailing suggestively towards a transformation seam.

Prowl was suddenly sitting up, Jazz's hand stopped by his, "I don't…"

Jazz gave him another smile before kissing Prowl. The kiss was unexpected, and Prowl froze for a klik before responding hesitantly. Jazz's kiss was soft, slow and almost questioning. Completely different from what Prowl was expecting, but it made his spark flutter and that was all that mattered.

When they parted, Jazz whispered, "I know. I don't… It's not a quick interface, Prowl. It… Pit, it'll be something else for me, ya understand."

"You sure? I do not want to pressure you into…" he whispered back, unable to contain the worry from his voice.

"You're not. I'm doing it cause I want to," Jazz said gifting him with a wide smile, "I really don't know what to expect, but I want this, Prowler. Now go to sleep. You'll need it."

Prowl's optics turned off and he felt Jazz's arm resting on his chest plate before falling into recharge.

* * *

Smokescreen entered his office to find a note on his desk. Curious, he read it and he couldn't keep from laughing at what it said.

"_Smokescreen,_

_While I thank you for helping me get my intended. I have to tell you to mind your own affairs. _

_Prowl."_

Of course, the note would've been more effective of he hadn't just been treated to high grade from said intended. Or if he hadn't just seen Sunstreaker and Sideswipe trying to convince Ratchet to chek up on Prowl. Appearently, the Datsun had been seen singing on the way to his office. Or maybe if he hadn't won a good amount of credits from the betting pool he just won.

Yep, things were going to get crazier, but at least he made a lot of credits while helping.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jazz broke into Prowl's office, cube of energon on his hands and watched the mech sign something before placing it on a pile. Probably to be given to Prime at the end of his shift.

With a bounce on his steps, Jazz sauntered over to the Datsun, holding back a chuckle when Prowl didn't even notice him there. At least he didn't until he made a point of trailing his hands down Prowl's door wings, applying pressure on their joints. The resulting purr from the tactician made him shiver in anticipation.

"I'm working Jazz," Prowl replied with a regretful tone that had him smiling.

"And I'm here to help ya," Jazz said, moving away to gather some documents and take a seat.

"You don't have to do it."

"I want to," Jazz replied while beginning to read the first document, "Besides, the faster we finish…"

"Then, what are we waiting for."

Jazz laughed, turning on his music at a low volume to not bother Prowl, and continued reading. After all, he just caught a tactician twice. And if he had his way, he'll get him for as long as they both lived.

* * *

_A/N2: One of these days I'll manage to make them do more than kiss. XD_


End file.
